The Girl Who Saved Me
by SophiesPencil
Summary: Peeta Visits Haymitch after the announcement of the 3rd Quarter Quell


I was at his door before I'd even knew I'd left my chair. Letting myself in, I braced myself, for the rotten stench of stale alcohol and old gamey smell that usually offended my senses, before remembering that Hazelle had now actually made Haymitch's house, in Victor's Village, fit for human habitation.

He was there. Liquor in hand, about to take his first mouth full... of this bottle at least, who knows how much he had already drank during the announcement, or even before the scheduled programming even began.

"Don't know why I thought I'd be able to finish a drink before you showed up"

He says, keeping his eyes firmly on the bottle.

I know fine well he's managed to finish more than the one drink. I can smell it on him even from the door way of the kitchen where he slumps in a chair. Now that Gale's mother has ridded the smell from the house, it's much more prominent on the old man figure. He speaks again; and this time he's mocking me:

"Save her Haymitch, you did it before, you can do it again"

He gives a cold laugh after before adding

"You'll never understand how she's condemned us both."

And he takes a large swig from the bottle. I wonder how he can manage to drink so much at once, But decide to stay on topic.

"You know why I'm here,and you owe me anyway, so there's no point arguing with me. One of us needs to come out of that arena and it's going to be her."

I'm not used to being authoritative, but I try to stand tall. I guess that Haymitch senses my own self doubt when he laughs again.

"HA and if your name is drawn, and I volunteer?"

"Then you condemn the two of you to death. I have no experience being a mentor, I wouldn't know where to find a sponsor, let alone be able toconvince somebody to send you a loaf of bread."

He knows I'm right, but he take another large swig before arguing with me.

"You know she won't like it. You really want to disappoint her?"

He's trying to guilt me into saving my own skin. Maybe he thinks he can save us both again, but it was never him that saved us. It was her. Katniss' brilliant and defiant mind brought us both home to twelve, and so I say the thing that I know would keep her going. Her and Haymitch are so similar, for some reason I know it will work, will make him take my side:

"I don't want to disappoint Prim"

He takes a long, slow, drink of his bottle. I can see the appeal myself to be honest; Prim's tiny stature, the need to defend her. I knew Katniss would take her place the minute the younger's name was called during the reaping. Before Effie even finished reading her name I mourned the girl who's voice would stop a song bird's melody.

Haymitch feels it too. I think that he must have had somebody too... somebody he never knew he had to protect until they needed him. Somebody he didn't think twice about walking into certain peril for. That's why him and Katniss can communicate like him and I cannot. We never had that bond that only completely selfless people have.

I know I'm not as they are, for my first thought when my name was called at the reaping was "my brothers won't volunteer for me, like she just did for Primrose"

Selflessness is a thing you learn. A thing I have only learnt now that I have lived past death, for I should have died in the 74th hunger games.

Katniss must have lived past death countless times, but she has carried on. Through hunger in the seam; through fire and the advances of the careers; or the wrath of Thresh, in the games; and now through President Snow's threats.

Now if I have any thing to do with it, she will also conquer the Quarter Quell.

Haymitch finally looks at me. I think this must be his last attempt at preventing me from sacrificing myself

"What do you mean I owe you?" He says.

I don't think he expects me to bite back. To give the cold reply Katniss would have, had she been in my shoes. And I make sure I have his eyes as I speak. I need him to truly think I'm selfish enough to care about those silver parachutes, if I want to get my way.

To get the full effect, I snigger before answering:

"Did you even for a second, consider saving me last year?"

I feel horrible for saying it but I know I have to. Haymitch's eyes are bright with the recognition of what I've said, and his lips part to give me an excuse. To say he couldn't have, or herdidn't have chance, but we both know who he had faith in to come home from the 74th games. And neither of us can deny I'm stood here now because of her actions.

His brow furrows as he finally has a response.

"Hey now, you asked me to save her last year too, remember?"

I can see on his face that he doesn't truly feel as lighthearted as the way he says this. We both know he would have saved her without my asking. He just uses this to mask his guilt.

"Well then,"

I say walking back towards the door. I have things to get organised, now I know I'm going back into the arena

"I'll be here in the morning to start your training! Seeing as you want to play in the games again!"

As I open Haymitch's front door, hear the hollow knock of an empty bottle hit the table. Another is cracked open before I shut the door behind me.

Walking across the snowy street I can see her in the distance, walking from the back of an empty victor's house. I cannot see her features, but I know it's her.

I yearn to meet her half way. To warm her cold hands, to hold her and try to prevent the nightmares she will face tonight. The nightmares all three of us will face.

But there is no use. I know she needs to do what I have just tried to. I just have to hope I have done enough to win Haymitch over and keep her safe.


End file.
